GTA Myths Wiki:Community Noticeboard
Welcome to the GTA Myths Wiki: Community Noticeboard ' Talk page rules apply here. This noticeboard is for discussion and voting on changes to the wiki, reporting vandalism and wiki rule breaking, and reporting bad or unfair behavior from GTA Myths Wiki staff. For requests for promotion, please go to 'GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for promotion. Voting Requirements Since voting about a change can cause arguments, here are the rules. *Every User can cast a vote (exceptions may apply, see Bureaucrat Only Decisions). *Anyone can start a topic for a community vote. *Please be civil when voting, and never condemn another user's vote. *Voting usually lasts 3 to 5 days. *To vote or add a request you must have at least 100 edits, have been an active user on the wiki for at least one month, and be in good standing with no Blocks within the past month on your record. Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 Active Requests New Modern Staff Banners The staff banners look straight out of 2006 and theyre pulled right from gta wiki. Its time for a design update and for us to do our own thing. Ive suggested this before, but this time Ive done all the work. All the new templates are now color coded to match the username color links and they function just the same as the current ones, including the automatic inactive user functions. Ive also already installed the required css templates. They are located here and here so they will need to be protected if this gets votes. - BiggestShip65 15:33, August 30, 2016 (UTC) All templates are ready to be copied and pasted and will work right away. *Patroller *Administrator *Bureaucrat The new updated images here, here and here will need to be protected also if this is voted up. EDIT: Oh yeah and dont worry about Refined appearing just before Message Me, that wont be there if this replaces the existing templates. Votes * Comments * New Section on Main Page I have to say, that this is originally Indep's idea he came up with earlier. If you look at the main page some spaces are empty when you scroll down to the bottom. So Indep suggested that we should have a section dedicated to user's birthdays. I was thinking of having it headered "Community Birthdays". It would be located right under "Featured Video" and would list every user's birthday that particular month. I think it would be a nice interactive feature on the main page so I'm curious on your thoughts. Votes *'Yes' - Boomer8 (Contact) 22:12, August 29, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes '- MHM August 29, 2016 *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:35, August 29, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Indep (talk) 00:59, August 30, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' --[[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 11:22, August 30, 2016 (UTC) *'Neutral' - Monk Talk 14:40, August 30, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - --AndreyFD (talk) 15:01, August 30, 2016 (UTC) *No - Mantiix Talk 15:44, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Comments *Like I said I think it would be a good idea. Boomer8 (Contact) 22:12, August 29, 2016 (UTC) *I would want it to be approved 4 or 5th of the September, because 6th is too late, BTW Boomer got it very good, but I meant daily another bday - Indep (talk) 14:20, August 30, 2016 (UTC) **Okay, Indep, this isn't the way things work - this isn't being implemented specifically for your birthday, and by revealing that you really are desperate for this to be approved before your birthday gives away the fact all you wanted was a banner alerting everyone it was your birthday. Because of that, I'm neutral, as I'm not fully convinced this is a "Indep idea for Myths Wiki". Monk Talk 14:40, August 30, 2016 (UTC) *Same as Monk - --AndreyFD (talk) 15:01, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Add Reason to Delete Template - BiggestShip65 07:04, August 27, 2016 (UTC) I've updated the Delete Template with a Reason...field? I don't know the technical term for it but when adding the Delete template to a page, all you have to do to include a reason is use or whatever reason and the template will display your reason. If you don't include a reason it will simply state, no reason given. If this gets voted down, well, you can just undo my change. Votes *Yes - Indep (talk) 20:03, August 27, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Boomer8 (Contact) 20:13, August 27, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes'--[[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 13:08, August 28, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:07, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Comments *This is very good - Indep (talk) 20:03, August 27, 2016 (UTC) *Good idea. I like how you were able to still keep the shortened template by using the . Keep up the work. Boomer8 (Contact) 20:13, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Inactive Requests My Resignation (Only from MW as a staffer) Yes, you read that right I am resigning. So, due to huge burden of studies and to avoid more trouble with my actions, I have decided to resign on my own, basically because I do not want to get demoted due to a chat war with a user. As many users have figured out, I was overreacting a lot on chat. With this message and hoping in that everyone can understand this, thank you and goodbye.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 12:09, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Comments * We may have not talked much, but it is sad to see you go. Good luck to you anyways. Also, if a DFP had been posted, I would have voted to give another chance, as we all get annoyed sometimes. MHM *You were a great user here and I wish you the best. Boomer8 (Contact) 18:38, August 20, 2016 (UTC)